


Blood Scent

by it_can_not_be



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, SaruMi - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_can_not_be/pseuds/it_can_not_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should add more tags as I reveal more in the chapters or to keep them omitted for the entire fic to keep the mystery up. Also I apologize if you get confused with my writing because I was trying to be clever. :p

He woke up to meet blue eyes staring straight into his. The blue eyes that were staring back widen. The figure had black hair and wore thick framed glasses that were just as black, clothed in a dark navy buttoned shirt and dark pants which contrasted greatly with the pale skin. The eyes averted and found themselves directed at his left shoulder, that was when he noticed the cold touch on his bare skin. He hadn't notice the hand on his shoulder despite the hand being cold.

Unconsciously he puts his own hand onto the one on his shoulder. The blue eyes soften at the contact. His face inches closer until their lips are inches apart, the dark haired man hesitates for a moment, but instantly makes contact. Lips press hard on his own, making him tense up and grab the man's shirt. Opening his mouth as if to protest however the other man uses this opportunity to push in his tongue and invade his mouth. The tongue gently caresses the inside of his mouth as well as rubbing his own tongue. He is enticed to respond back and he complies tasting the crevices of the man beside him.

Weight is pushed on to him as the other man crawls on top of him. The kissing stops abruptly as the blanket covering him was pulled down to expose his whole body. A hand slips under his clothes and toys with his nipple. He shivers as a tongue licks his ear. Kisses were planted down on his neck as his nipple was being stimulated. Soon that tongue came over one of his pink nubs and circled around it. Continuing to circle around his nipple before gently sucking it. He didn't notice how hard he was until he felt a hand stroking his length. Squirming at the touch, his partner seemed to realize the predicament he was in and pulled down his pants.

Two pair of fingers slid into his mouth and swirled in his saliva. After the dark haired man felt that his fingers were drenched enough he took them out. His pants were pulled all the way down and left to hang on one of his ankles. Eyes focused on the fingers as it lay before his groin, anticipating the next move. He tensed as the fingers enter inside him, stretching him open as well was stimulating his insides. The fingers alternated from stirring side him to trusting deeper and deeper. His back arched and his eyes close as he felt himself clench harder on the fingers.

When he opened his eyes he saw the other man's exposed manhood completely stiff and hard as the man rubbed it with his other hand. He took the other man's length and stroked it in unison to the fingers that were still trusting inside of him. Taking the man's fingers out from inside him, he placed the man's manhood at his entrance. Rubbing the hard flesh against himself he pulled it and pressed it inside of him. He could feel, the wet and hard length coming in to him and the tip spreading him open making him squirm in excitement.

He pushed down the other man and moved his hips up and down. His lover placed his hand on behind his head and started kissing and sucking his neck. The motion of his hips pushes his muscles apart as the other man slid further and further into him. When he felt that his lover's length was completely submerged inside him, he quicken his pace. In response the lover thrusts upwards and took him by surprise.

He holds tight onto him as the other man took over. Hands push him down and raised his hips upward. The dark haired man pushes his hard flesh into the him at a quicker pace. The thrusts became more and more fast as he felt the pleasure increase gradually inside him. He felt the foreign flesh inside him halt. It was pushed as far deep into him as possible and stopped to convulse as he felt a warm essence spill inside of him triggering him to release his load as well.

He gasps for air as his exhausted body lay shameless and satisfied. His lips press against his lover's as they share tongue, saliva, and all. Arms wrap around each other's body as they deepen the kiss. As their lips part, their eyes meet again. The dark haired man sets his head down on his shoulder. He could feel the breath of the other man on his neck. He caresses the other man's hair, his embrace never wavering a bit as they hold on to each other in bed. Sleep soon lulls him into closing his eyes. A sharp pain strikes him at the neck like needles clamped down onto his skin. However he keeps his eyes closed as he soon felt a tongue gently nurse the small bite on the neck. He takes the blanket and covers them both to keep warm into the night.

* * *

_Knock knock_

“Shit!”

The sound of the knocking urged Yata out of bed. The chestnut haired man rolled himself out of bed and slowly slumps his way to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open to see who was waking him up so early in the morning.

“Yo Yata-san!”

In front of him stood a tall tanned man wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt with black pants. He had short blond hair, brown eyes, and a well rounded body.

“Kanamoto, what are you doing here?” he yawns. “I thought you were busy settling in your new apartment?” 

“I'm all finished. That's why I'm here. I thought I'd check out how you were doing. It's been a long time since I've seen you so I want to catch up. How about we go eat out?” The man smiled.

“Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for some food and don't I feel like going outside today either.” The taller man's smile slumps.

“Really? Not feeling like yourself today? That's too bad. It's been so long since we've seen each other. I wanted to catch up with you.” The blond lowered his head and placed one of his hand on the back of his neck.

“What are you talking about? Didn't we hang out at Homra's yesterday like we always do? Besides you've been here for over month already. When you found out that I lived here you crashed over for a two weeks before moving into your new apartment.”

“That's true, but I never got the chance to have a one on one talk with you. You were always busy with your part time jobs in the day and spend your free time at Homra or at home. Whenever you come home at night you just go straight to sleep.” The man made a pout as he was done complaining.

“Fine, but we'll be staying in my apartment.” He opens the door wider and steps aside. As the other man steps in he looks around in the living room. The walls were painted dark blue and there was a long black couch with a table, small television, and a laptop with head phones sitting on the table. The windows were covered by long thick black drapes which were considerably too big for the windows. There was a old and tall wooden maroon cabinet that stood next to the storage closest. The color of the carpet was a dark purple and felt quite fluffy to the touch. It was a small living room enough to just house a few guests. The kitchen looked clean and neat but lacked a lot of decor. The tile floor was a dark green and the counters were black as were the cupboards.

“No matter how many times I look at it, your apartment is kind of creepy. It always seems so empty and dark, even with the lights on.” The blond commented.

“Don't say that! I've been living here for over five years! I've never seen a g-g-g-ghost or monster! Besides I'm living with Saruhiko now, so it's not just me.” He instinctively clutched the arm of his friend as he heard of the word 'creepy' and froze in his location.

“I didn't mean it like that Yata-san. Although I find it odd that after living here for five years, you choose to decorate your house with dark gloomy colors.” He walked towards the couch and sat down all the while dragging Yata who was still holding his arm.

“Hey, dark colors are cool and manly! Did you think I was going to paint my apartment pink or something?” The short man retorted.

“Nah, I just think it'd look less creepy with brighter colors.” The chestnut haired man finally let go of Kanamoto's arm and seemed to relax on his couch as he scooted over to offer more room.

“Not only that, you say that Saruhiko's been living with you for a few years now, but I've never seen him once in the two weeks I stayed over.” The blond questioned.

“He gets up early in the morning and comes back late at night. Doesn't like mingling with others and he didn't really seem to want to meet you either.”

“Doesn't really sound like someone I'd expect you to room with, Yata-san.”

“Anyways, what did you want to talk about?” He got up and walked towards his fridge. Yata takes out two sodas and tosses one to Kanamoto. He opens his soda and starts to sip as he sits down beside his companion.

“Well, yesterday my parents were talking about having grandchildren. I already told them before that I don't have that kind of relationship with Ayumi. Although that got me thinking, I'm 20 years old and I haven't really gotten into a relationship. We're only young once, so I wanted to try dating at least once. I was wondering if you'd have any kind of advice.” the blond asked. There was a long pause of silence before Yata was able to gather his thoughts and come up with an answer.

“Dating?” He muttered. The shorter man closed his eyes and tilted his head up in deep thought. “I've been in a relationship before, but ... I think we skipped the dating part.”

His friend gave an exasperated choke. “Eeeeeeh?! You were in a relationship?”

“What's up that that reaction? Why did you ask me for advice if you thought I was never in a relationship?”

“Sorry, Yata-san. I just thought that you might have some advice from a point of view from someone who's never dated before.”

“Well, I've never gone on a date with him. I don't really quite remember how things turned out the way they did. Before I knew it, I was in love with him and we just ended up in a relationship.”

“So, that's how you got into a relationship, huh.” The blond felt something was odd about his friend's words until he realized. “Wait, you dated a guy?”

_Pfffffft_

Soda spews out of Yata's mouth and drizzles at the corner of his mouth.

“So, you're into guys?” The sudden question thrown to him sent a jolt down his spine immediately. “W-w-what makes you think... I'm into g-guys?! I never said he was a guy!”

“Why do you refer to her as a him?”

“Ah,... ummmm because... of...... Why can't I call her a him?”

“Yata-san, that doesn't even make sense.” The tanned man clears his voice after making the remark.

“Anyways, I don't really have a problem with you dating guys besides Mikoto is openly bisexual. I wouldn't be able to stay in Homra if I held those kind of views. Our bonds are stronger than that so you don't have to worry about those kind of things.” Kanamoto gave Yata a smile and rub on the back. He looks into his friends eyes for reassurance and the comfort of the hand on his back made him relax his muscles.

“Re-really?”

“Really. We can still both go out together... you can be my wingman. Sound good?”

“I guess.” He finally smiled back at his friend. “Thank you. Kanamoto.”

* * *

“Are you positive?” A well dressed man wearing sunglasses was serving a glass to his customer, a red haired man who wore only a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The bar was empty except for the only two men in the building, the bartender and his companion.

“It was a very distinct smell. There's no doubt about it.”

The blond bartender sighed and rubbed his temples. “Ahhhh, that just makes things more complicated. We can't just run in with guns blazing especially since our suspect is connected to one of our members.” He walked back and forth behind the counter as if his legs were restless.

“Well, it seems like he's not aware that we know what he did. He doesn't seem to know who we are either. We could probably use that to our advantage. However I think we must use an outside approach before we confront him directly.”

“Sounds like you have an idea.” The red head said as he sipped his glass.

“I do, but I don't think you'll like it. If we bring in an outside force to apprehend our suspect then we'll be able to lessen the drama that this will cause. We may even make it seem like he disappeared.” The blond chuckled, but his remark was met with complete silence and an annoyed look from his friend. “Of course, we'll eventually have to tell him everything, but I don't want to lose another member of Homra. You understand don't you, Mikoto?”

“...... We've only known him for a month. He may not be the kind of man our friend thinks he is.” The red head said in a serious tone.

“Now that you mention it. He did say that they were childhood friends. A lot could happen between those years that they hadn't seen each other. But what if we're wrong?” He questioned.

“You think someone who killed Totsuka is a good man?” Mikoto retorted.

“I don't mean it like that!” The blond slammed his hand down on the counter in front of his friend, but the red head didn't flinch an inch. “This is why I'm in charge of all the planning. You really can't think straight now that the killer is in front of you, can you? We've only known him for a month, but he doesn't really seem like someone who would kill Totsuka. He's either a murderous psychopath, has a twisted split personality, or some other kind of monster. We really don't know that much about Totsuka's killer.”

“I don't need to know those useless details. Just knowing he killed Totsuka is enough.”

“What are you going to do? Just walk on over to his house and kill him? If you do that you'll be put behind bars for life and deemed too dangerous. At least wait until he shows his true colors.” The bartender sat down and gave himself a cup as well. “Look, I want to end this as much as you do, but we have more to lose than he does. Let me handle everything until then. You'll be able to let loose soon enough.” His reply was met with a long sigh. They stared at each other's eyes for a while until Mikoto broke contact to drink his glass. “I understand.”

_Ring-a-ding-ding_

The sound of the door chime alerted them to visitors.

“Kanamoto..... and Yata.” the bartender greeted. “I'm going up stairs to take a nap.” The red head got up and headed towards the hallway. “Eeeh, Mikoto-san's always seems to be sleeping all the time isn't he?” the chestnut haired man exclaimed. “Well, sleeping is one of the few things that he does know how to do.” He laughed.

“Kusanagi-san, we're going to go out to pick up chicks and maybe dudes, tonight. Can you show us a good location?”

“Wait, pick up chicks and dudes? Are you bisexual?”

“No, but Yata's gay.” A fist hit his side. “Ouch.” The darker skinned man rubbed his side to ease the pain of the punch. “Do you have to say that?” “What? Kusanagi-san would have found out either way.”

“Huh, what's this? Yata's gay?” The bartender leans in with a big grin on his face. The shorter man felt a chill crawl up his spine when he saw the smile on the blonds face.

“Kusanagi-san! Do you have to make that kind of face? You're creeping me out!”

“Sorry. I'm just INTERESTED in what type of man Yata's into.” He kept his smile on. “PLEASE TELL ME MORE.”

* * *

The bartender walked up the stairs of his bar. Half of the room was filled with boxes, many of them were filled with various kinds of alchohol. The other half of the room had a bed, desk, dresser, and a lamp. On top of the bed lay Mikoto who didn't bother to get under the covers or take of his clothes and shoes. He opens his eyes at the sound of his friend's footsteps walking up into the room.

“You're smiling.” He remarked. “I think I've found a way to get to him.” The blond said. “Yata's into guys and Kanamoto and Yata are going out tonight to pick up dates.”

“You're going to be his date?”

_Gong!_

“Ouch.” The bartender had whacked the head of his red headed friend. “No, that's not funny, Mikoto. Besides even if I did it, I wouldn't be able to completely hide my vemon and seduce him. So I'm going to get someone else to seduce Yata and get him to open his secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story evolved very differently from what it originally was, but it still retains some of it's original elements. I ended up changing a lot of things to make them sound more relevant and add more mystery to them.
> 
> I have decided to discontinue this story. Largely because I've left the fandom and honestly could not find the motivation to finish this story. I actually had the whole plot thought through. If you're interested then feel free to ask me. I'll send you the treatment.


End file.
